Sports balls with recorded playback messages are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,833; 4,595,200; 5,288,069; 5,433,035; 6,082,774; 6,464,602 and 6,736,429, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. See also, GB Patent Publication Nos. 2213069 and 2277037. These prior art balls are all designed with a specific purpose, none of which is related to sports memorabilia. It is believed that the present invention, which provides a sports fan with a sports ball device that is capable of (1) providing a suitable surface for an autograph; and (2) provides means to record and playback a recorded message from a desired sports figure or legendary player; is entitled to patent protection.